


Unbreakable

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on Trailer for 2x15, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: The team faced off against the Legion's newest member, and while they may have won the battle they are yet to win the war. Their Captain, understandably, is particularly affected by this new development. But who can help Sara in her darkest moments besides Leonard Snart?





	

He attacked them.

Leonard Snart was somehow alive, and he attacked them.

Returning to the ship after a successful mission was usually a very noisy affair, either due to celebration or shouts to get moving before their pursuing enemies caught up. But this time it was quiet, mournful even. Snart returning from the dead should’ve been the greatest thing that could happen to the team, but instead it felt more like they had lost him all over again.

Sara flew them into the temporal zone so that they could regroup before the next catastrophe, that was over an hour ago and no one has seen her since.

It’s been quiet on the ship, Mick had wandered off to drink and Jax was fairly certain that Amaya had trailed after him. Ray took it upon himself to explain to Nate why the Legion of Doom’s newest recruit had such an immediate effect on the original Legends. Rip and Stein had holed themselves up in the library, trying to make sense of exactly _how_ this was possible.

As for Jax, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

At first he tried joining his older partner and former captain in their research, which was stumping even Gideon, but soon found that he didn’t have the patience to sit there and go through theory after theory with no proof for any of them. So he found himself wandering the halls of the ship. He tinkered with a few of his ongoing projects but nothing was capable of holding his attention for more than a few minutes. Eventually he wandered his way down the hallway of the barracks and found himself glancing at the sight of Sara’s closed door.

He still hadn’t come across her in his venturing around the cold tunnels of the ship, and he hadn’t expected to. He knew she was most likely behind that door, they all did. She and Snart had been close. How close there was no telling, but they had been close. So he stopped outside her door, debating about whether or not he should go in or walk away and leave her be. In the end he decided that she’s been alone with nothing but her thoughts for about two hours now and could use some company. So with a sigh he placed his hand on the scanner and prepared.

He prepared for the door to beep and not open.

He prepared for a knife to fly past his face if it did open.

He prepared for Sara to scream at him to leave her alone.

He did not prepare for what he saw.

Sara was on her bed; lying curled up in a ball on top of her blankets and facing away from him. Her hair was tousled slightly but still pulled back into a ponytail and her body was completely still. Yet somehow Jax was nearly certain that she was awake. He didn’t know what to do, knew that there was probably nothing on earth that he could do.

But it’s Sara.

Sara who stepped up as team leader before Stein even passed her the torch. Sara who has had to look her sister’s murderer in the eye, more than once, and find the strength not to kill him. Sara who put up with every sexist remark Jonah Hex threw her way in the old west without complaint, and eventually changed his opinion. Sara who was willing to risk her life if it meant brining Rip home. Sara who stopped him from pulling that trigger.

So that’s why he found himself at such a loss for his next move, because what can you do when the unbreakable break?

He walked into her room, thought about asking if she was ok, and then decided against it. It would be a stupid question; she isn’t ok. Snart was her… something. He was her friend; that was for sure. But Jax wasn’t blind to all the stolen glances between the two of them, all the late night card games, or the rage in the man’s goggle-covered eyes when he demanded to know what Savage wanted in exchange for Sara’s life as the warlord held a knife to her throat.

So Jax made his way to her bed and sat down on the edge, one hand moving to rest on her shoulder and she responded by rolling herself onto her back. She was silent, and so was he. Her eyes were red and puffy, fat tears stained onto her pale face as she looked up at him with her broken blue eyes and he looked right back. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say, so he did all he could think to do. He moved his hand from her shoulder to brush away a few stray hairs from her face. At the action her face reddened, scrunching up as she rolled onto her side that faced him and buried her face against his leg while she sobbed. It broke Jax’s heart to see her like this, and as much as he wanted to he wouldn’t dare cry. He would if he were alone, maybe even with Gray or with Rory. Maybe under this circumstance he would cry in front of any of his teammates.

But Sara is the exception.

Because she’s Sara. She is their captain, their steady hand and beating heart. She doesn’t get to break down. She doesn’t get be affected emotionally by anything. She doesn’t get to feel.

But he’ll let her.

Ever since they got on this ship Sara has been a friend to him. She asked once if he had any siblings, he told her no. He doesn’t, he most likely never will, but if he were to call someone a sibling he would definitely say that he’s at least on the road to considering Sara a sister.

So he sat there on the edge of her bed, fingers running gently through her hair as she sobbed.

“We’ll get him back,” he finally said after what felt like an eternity.

“How?” She choked, angling her head as so to look up at him.

He looked back down at her, his eyes soft as he ran his fingers through her hair yet again.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “But I promise we will.”


End file.
